opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
WHAT IS BEHIND ALL THE SECRECY ABOUT OBAMA'S PAST?
by Jaxhawk Oct. 30th, 2008 | 09:46 am THE ACTIONS OF A SECRET AGENT I am a fan of 007 movies and anything that involves secret agents or covert action. So it is natural to me to be suspicious of a man who aspires to be POTUS that not only refuses to provide a properly documented birth certificate, but has sealed his records at Harvard Law School and when in the Illinois Senate voted present 129 times! There is a constant thread that appears in every secret agents file. There is no file! The information that could identify a particular person of being an agent is hidden from any prying eyes. One such illustration is found in the record of the Communist Russian KGB. After the fall of Soviet Russia, the KGB made sure their files of covert agents around the world, and especially in the USA were destroyed. In 2006, Russian Federal Security Service (FSB) stated that archives containing data on employed secret security agents and people confidentially assisting them cannot be declassified, FSB registration and archive department chief Vasily Khristoforov told Interfax. The files on people suspected of anti-Soviet propaganda have been destroyed, he said. Information on forces, resources, sources, methods, and plans used in conducting clandestine operations, on their results, on people who infiltrated organized criminal groups, on employed clandestine security agents, on people assisting security agencies on confidential basis, and also on the organization and tactics of search operations," Khristoforov said. All this information constitutes state secrets, as is the case with any "efficient special service in the world," and such records can never be declassified, he said. "Information on people who infiltrated organized criminal groups, employed clandestine security agents, and people who assisted security agencies on confidential basis can be made public only with their written consent. Despite the confidential nature of the former KGB,in 2006, 3,500 requests were processed and 1,500 persons were allowed to read archives materials in an open reading room. Private individuals and organizations are free to file their requests with the FSB's Central Archives at 2, Bolshaya Lubyanka, or come to the FSB's reception office at 22, Kuznetsky. Yet the voting public is denied the right to view the record of Obama's Harvard Law school papers and more disturbing is his failure to provide a bonafide birth certificate which would make him eligible to be the POTUs per our Constitution! In the law the only people who want their history and records kept secret are the guilty. People who are innocent, rush to show any documents that support their position of innocence, unless they have legal advice that anything they say or produce will tend to incriminate them! My plea is to Obama and his handlers. It is to release all records pertaining to his papers and a birth certificate with appropriate seal of issuing authority, if you want people to believe anything you say or do.That is unless you have something to hide that if revealed would disqualify you from being worthy of the voters trust! Posted Thanks for dropping by! I may not always __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 30, 2008 Category: October 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: HARVARD Opinions Category: BIRTH Opinions Category: RECORDS Opinions Category: COMMENTARY Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.